1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a digital display type all-electronic time keeper which can be used instead of a conventional mechanical time keeper and a mechanical electronic time keeper.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Recently, electronic time keepers including watches have been commercialized. A digital display type all-electronic watch using a liquid crystal as a display element has also been commercialized. However, a relatively high voltage has been required for a digital display type all-electronic time keeper with a liquid crystal.